ultimatefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost K
::::::Please note, Lither, SniperGhost and TardirProductions own this universe too :::::::::::Main site this way, sir! Ghost_K is a science fiction universe set on alternate planet earth. In this world, humans are born with a natural ability to control an element of nature. Strength varies between certain people, but a team of six out of all humanity, known as the 'Guardians' are chosen by destiny to be humanity's protectors, with their power being passed on to another randomly selected as they die, or come of a certain age. History has taken a very different path because of this. The story in a nutshell! Main Story: Order of the Guardians: Ghost_K In an alternate future world protected by a group of warriors who control the elements (fire, water, earth, wind), the world is thrown into chaos as it comes under attack by an alien race known only the ‘Urcron’ Earth has fallen into utter disarray, with the Urcron proclaiming themselves overseers of the earth's population. To them, earth is but another insignificant step in their dimensional conquest. The arrival of a girl named Lilly Ashton into the team only months before the invasion, sets off a complicated and long chain of events, not only with ever-growing tension brought by the Urcron invasion, but within Ghost_K itself; which shatter a decade-old web of corruption and superstition around the group. It’s up to her, and others within Ghost_K taking her side to keep the aspect of peace and order within the growing chaos around her, whilst cracking open the mystery involving a mysterious girl named Breanna, the aliens themselves, and the mastermind behind it all and the actual leader of Ghost_K, Akira “Alex” Rokard. The survival of humanity is in jeopardy, and the fine line between the destruction and salvation of humanity is about to be tread upon. Current Story: K212 '' '''K212 ', which is short for "Ghost_K 2121", where 21 is repeated twice so therefore is metaphorically squared. A secondary story which is currently in pre-production Set during the corruption and suffering ridden cyberpunk year of 2121 and beyond. It'll be in first person, most likely. What has happened in the last 1000 years? The world had been through war, disaster and struggle, like humanity always will, but a new age of virtual peace and prosperity is in action. This period is often labelled as the "nano age", or the "sky age". Humanity has revolutionised itself in a new revolution, the "Cyber Revolution", a great period of technological advances, urbanisation, and equilibrium with the environment and the planet itself. Cities are highly advanced and organised, with the aspects of architectural futuristic beauty incorporated into every structure. Over half of the entire earth has been transformed into a sleek and rich metropolis. Life and disease Poverty has been eliminated entirely, as the entire population of the earth takes place in its great flowing economy. Immunisations and preventatives for many kinds of diseases has been invented, as a result a vast amount of strains of virus and bacteria have died out, as well as a much safer cure for cancer (Compared to radiation and such), where bundles of DNA are wrapped close together and inserted into the bloodstream in large quantities. When it reaches a cancerous cell, it opens up and deposits DNA to fix the damage to the cell. Aids has been eliminated from the human species completely. Minimum life expectancy is often 90-100, with conditions brought by old age, such as alzheimer's disease and blindness often being eliminated due to nano bots and bionic implants. However ages spanning greater than 110 are often rare, as technology is never able to better death - plus the fact that eternal life and the like can induce insanity. Urbanisation and expansion Both moons have been colonized and made habitable, thriving as separate nations to earth. Almost 20% of earth is sprawling metropolis, as well as 96% of all energy being harvested in clean and largely renewable methods: such as with the invention of the fusion reactor. Along with this, humanity has finally (after much debate and prolonged ignorance) set up large sections of the earth entirely dedicated to wildlife and natural ecosystems (much like giant national parks), that function almost self-sufficiently and void of pollution due to the lack of it being created; not only to keep the diversity of wildlife in existence, but to keep earth's oxygen levels stable. Mars is considered to be the next planet to be terraformed, with research colonies already existing there. Arts and Technology The evolution of the Internet and computer technology has allowed alternate realities almost exactly like real life to be created, and though they can be buggy, and sometimes even laggy (especially moon-to-earth connections) it has allowed human aspects of war to stay alive within human emotions, to prevent stagnation of ideas at most, as well as keeping peace. Examples of these simulations can include very violent virtual tournaments used by anyone over 18, often which is very competitive to gamers around the world. To avoid addiction, regulations recommending real-life contact are often displayed, often humorously. Music of this period is very diverse, with every genre existing in equally plentiful amounts - depends what you're into! Bionic argumentation is available widely though it is quite often ignored, for religious, monetary or simplicity reasons - and that being that it's very visible aesthetically too. The only bionic parts that are in widespread and everyday use are organ replacements, now synthetic machines pre-formatted to be accepted by the host's immune system and body. Bionic eyes, arms and the like (as well as exotic things like retractable blades that are attached to the user's arms) do exist, but it is usually the rich and/or very exotic people who like to use these, not to mention the fact retractable weapons are highly illegal to anybody without a special permission. Geography Earth is rather interesting in the Ghost_K universe. *The earth is considerably larger in size compared to ours, and more areas are hospitable, such as portions of Siberia and the Sahara. This has allowed a larger population, but at the expense of longer travel times. *The earth's tectonics and gravity are somewhat unstable, possibly due to the twin moons. The earth's crust in fact has several layers (four to be exact), each of which moves separately. The lower two layers are semi-molten and move at almost unnoticeable speeds, but the central second layer (Called the eon layer) moves indefinitely, causing occasional earthquakes, and the constant up drift of shards of rock known of "Eoliths", which burst through the surface layer The rocks can range from a few meters in diameter to 20-30 m wide. **Mountains are instead results of continual eolith uplift. **This issue is solved (kinda) by massive structures known as "Pylon Towers" which support massive iron piles that penetrate deep into the earth to pin down the tectonic movement. *Earth also has a series of rings that orbit the planet slightly off the angle of the equator. (possibly super-concentrated Aeons, as explained below) Aeothreal Particles (Elemental Energy) The universe is ever present with "elemental energy", scientifically named Aeothreal Particles due to the fact of being extra-dimensional, or simply Aeons in everyday language. They ever present on the planet and the universe in general, except certain pockets of space. Prisons often vacuum high-security cells free of Aeons as a method of controlling prisoners. *The atmosphere is a turquoise colour rather than blue, as a result of the Aeons. Preservation of history The remains of ancient ruins and such have all but crumbled away in the last 1000 years, only the few most meticulously preserved artifacts have managed to sustain the weight of time. Almost 90% of ancient artifacts before the 2000's (even world war, NASA space equipment and etc are considered ancient) are usually displayed as projected holograms. The period before 1000ad is known as the Birth Millennia, the period before 2000 is known as the Millennia of Growth, and after 3000 has been marked again as the Millenea of prosperity. Before the common era (0ad and before) is usually known as the dark aeon, remembered as the growth of man, it's infancy, the mistakes it made and it's learning process before the present, it was a dark age of chaos and bloodshed as humanity failed to recognize it's differences. Structure of society Earth's society is organised into a caste system, every nation have their elemental factions, people are born with skill in an element, with their corresponding element depending on their parent's element. Each citizen of each element have their place is society, traditionally performing specific tasks and careers, working together as a whole towards the greater success of humanity. Each member of each caste does have limited control in their specific element, however, the bulk of the population are known as "Neutral" where they either do not possess the natural skill to harness the element, are simply not born with enough control of it, or simply do not wish to expand their skill in that area. Traditionally, the caste system is as follows: *Fire Elementals are the smelters, fabricators, builders and warriors (although warriors from other elements are reasonably common) *Water are the teachers, governing bodies and givers of information *Earth are the keepers of information, they archive data, create designs for technology. They also study nature from the ground level down (subterranean life, tectonics, etc) *Air manage the transport systems, their nations supply lines and etc. They are also the explorers. They are known to be reckless, free-spirited and addicted to speed. *Ice are the searchers of knowledge, they study everything from the sky up, the planets, the ecosystems, very intelligent and somewhat quiet people *Plant citizens are slightly rarer compared to the other elements, (but not as rare as light and shadow) they usually have special careers that are not detailed above. Though, people of certain elements may get a career that is usually reserved for a person of a different element, but its rare. Such as a Water citizen becoming a builder. They do violate tradition, but they are not frowned upon. Breeding between parents of two different elements is allowed, they have children that become either one or the other of their parent's element. Other elements It is noted that other elements do exist. *Light. They usually take roles of the families they are born into. A light elemental might live their entire life not knowing their true abilities. If they are found out, or discover their powers themselves, it is a great honour to the family of the person. *Shadow. Just like light, but are hated by society. It is the most powerful element, They are naturally shadowy, selfish and evil people. Though they can live their entire lives thinking they are earth or something, if they are found out they are frowned upon and often exiled. It is a great insult to be called "A shadow elemental" in society. The only true criminals in this world are controllers of shadow. The word "shadow" is just a term. Darkness itself is simply the absence of light. They can focus "otherworldly" energy and blast people and objects away. They can neutralize time and space, defy the laws of physics. Seriously bad stuff. Its from medieval times, people with those abilities were just known as "demons", "sorcerers" or controllers of "Shadow" Their powers only work when its pitch black, or close to it. *Thirdly, you can get people who can control two elements. Rare as hell, and are usually looked awkwardly upon from society, or are a subject of curiosity (though not hated) It may be two primary elements, like fire and ice, or wind and earth. But you can also get a primary element along with magnetism, gravity, plasma, etc. History See History of Earth Major Powers Unlike today, where the USA is considered the most powerful nation, earth is driven by many, almost equally powerful nations. The term "western society" is now simply an ancient term. USA Rustic and complex, after millennia of holding great power. Now stands at the same level as the rest of the advanced world, despite having less than 10% of it's population continuing education past year 10. African Coalition The lower portion of the African continent, finally pushing aside it's war and poverty issues and unifying into a single nation, has miraculously risen to become a major power on the planet. UEC The United European Confederation, founded in the 24th century the UEC is one of the leading western powers and a leader of research. They are the USA's military partner and co-run the North Atlantic Chimera Defence Force (possibly the second most powerful non Ghost_K defence force in the world, behind the Russian Iron Legion). The original founding members of the UEC were the UK, France and Germany, but eventually grew to encompass all of Europe over many decades with the exception of Russia. This was hailed as a great achievement of diplomacy as it was a large step forward towards a unified Humanity. The UEC is lead by an European Premier who is elected in a general election by the Public for a six year term. UEC Economy UEC is a fairly rich faction, consisting of many different countries. UEC used to be the leading producer of Gold, Silver and Coal, and Britain, Norway and Denmark also producing a lot of Oil. This has lead to the UEC being the leading power in electronics, computing and robotics research, meaning they were a huge driving force behind the Z.E.U.S Project and therefore many of the Chimeras are European, despite there being a heavy American presence in the NACDF. The UEC has a strong economy which has remained relatively stable due to a number of reasons including much of the manufacturing power going to China and India, however economic regenerations caused by advances in technology lead by the West (and in particular the UEC) have reversed this, meaning that the East are just on reliant on imports from the West as the UEC are on imports from the East. This has resulted in the best technicians, engineers and mathematicians in the world originating in the UEC, giving the state the much needed expertise and manpower to bring in money and purchasing power to ensure that the Chinese don't corner the global market. UEC Military The technological expertise has resulted in the UEC armed forces being equipped with the best equipment such as Mark 11C Polarion body armour, which provides extensive head, torso and limb protection, giving soldiers excellent explosive protection and bullet resistance as the armour is designed to stop rounds from coil weapons at around and over 200 metres, though armour piercing rounds and lucky shots to joints can penetrate the armour. The armour also features a visor with a HUD, though it lacks the targeting and sheer volume of analytical capability of the Morvari Blood Skins. The armour is powered using a small, but powerful solar cell and has an supportive ribbed exoskeleton which enhances movement and has numerous pouches for carrying ammo and equipment. The suits are only available to the UEC and the USA in large numbers, though Russia and China and starting to introduce and manufacture their own variants, The modern UEC soldier is equipped with a Heckler & Koch GPL 73 Coil Assault Rifle, which has a laser scope, advanced, textured forward grip and folding stock and fires a 5.75mm steel round, capable of punching through concrete walls of a 1 foot thick and will make most forms of human body armour redundant. Variants also have an underslung SP 304 Grenade Launcher and an infra red scope, which links to the soldier's HUD for greater resolution and clarity of sight. The UEC troops are highly elite and have the strongest navy in the West and a sizeable air force due to the large scope and variation of European landscapes and territorial waters. Also much of Elite Troops with training concentrating on operating in cold areas are being mostly recruited from Svalbard, Greenland and Norway, due to evolution making them more resistant to Cold. Most of the elites more concentrated on hotter places are being recruited from Spain, Greece and Italy. Due to the capability of the NACDF the UEC is creating armour regiments involving the same technology in Chimera/Hydrus creation, including genetically controlled battle-tanks which fire large coil weapons which utilise chemical containing rounds such as acid filled shells. Relationships with other Great Powers *The UEC has a strained relationship with China, due to military tensions and economic competition, however communications remain fairly cordial as China respects the technology, science and skills available in the UEC meanwhile the UEC are wary of the economic powerhouse of Chinese industry and manufacture. *The UEC has a mixed, but overall negative relationship with the Russians due to the events of the 20th century and the Great Disaster, however some states within the UEC are friendly with Russia due to shared economic and military interests, especially now with the brunt of the Urcron invasion of Europe striking against north-west Russia. Federation of Russia Russian Economy Russia itself is a fairly rich country, with many of the leading arms developers choosing to place themselves in a country with the largest military force, therefore demanding large amounts of weapons and armour while also involuntarily protecting the dealers. Russia itself has large amounts of valuable materials, wood and natural gases. However, due to large wartime taxes, most of the non military population lives below the poverty line. The leading cause of that was that Russia had introduced "nonviolence taxes" which taxed each civilian who voluntarily left the military when their 18 months were up to encourage people to remain fighting. The military are not much better off. Russian Military Russia is currently considered one of the greatest military powers, having an armed force three times the size of the next largest (The Iron Legion as well as a considerable non-ZEUS force), and is always on standby to offer rapid support to other countries. This is due to extensive use of cloning, bio-augmentations, and modifications to the genetic code of said clones. The practice is considered to be incredibly controversial, and few countries have the wealth or feel the need to try it. However, due to the cost of raising those clones, Russia has less vehicles and aircraft than the US, in addition to the remaining vehicle's weapons being of lower quality. Relationships with Other Great Powers Russia has some fairly good relationships with other countries due to their involvement in defending Earth. *China is of some note, as they are currently somewhat less than friends. While China and Russia are in an arms race, Russia claims it is because China is the only worthwhile threat to its power, and is accusing China of spreading unnecessary fear. *The UEC and Russia are currently on uneven ground. While Russia is closely allied with some UEC countries, notably Germany, Russia is badly-received in other locations and accused of causing pointless collateral damage to further its own economy when the country turns to Russian exports for repairs, along with their actions in the 20th century and during the Great Cataclysm. People's republic of China The power of the Chinese has continued to rise since the 21st Century as its technology and economy advance and now has a much higher global purchasing power then any individual Western country, however their researchers aren't as advanced as those found in the USA and UEC. The State's population continued to increase, which has resulted in the extremely harsh reinforcement of the one-child policy. People still have no political rights despite, that the Government is no longer even pseudo-communist, but more of a pseudo-military dictatorship. Through a mixture of army conscription and construction plans, there aren't any official homeless people in China, though this is helped by that any wondering person with no home and few friends and family is kidnapped and sent to laboratories where scientists perform strange experiments and use human specimens for prototype genetic implants and organs, etc. Chinese Economy China is a rich country, due to the high amount of plastic being produced there. China is also very technologically advanced, and has high population, actually the highest population number on Earth. Much of the Chinese money goes to Science, Food and Military. Bamboo is the second best selling material being sold by China, with Plastic being the best selling. Chinese Military The Chinese Military is one of the more advanced, standing 3rd in Military might. They have recently tried to develop Super Soldiers, with little success on the first one. But they managed to create a new generation of Super Soldiers, and that time more successful. Most of the Chinese Military has a certain degree in Kung Fu. Also China has some of the most advanced Artillery available, and is currently developing a new kind of Aircraft, but due to the cost of this the troops Armour is of lower quality. However China is most known for their efficiency in combat, not the quality of their armour. Chinese Artillery have been made in an EMP variant, able to deactivate Urcron battle suits, but EMP shots cost a lot of money, so they are only used when in dire need. Due to the martial culture of China and its proximity to Russia, there is an arms race between the two which has lead to the Chinese attempting to create their own Chimera Forces. Relationships with Other Great Powers *Russia is of some note, as they are currently somewhat less than friends. While Russia and China are in an arms race, Russia claims it is because China is the only worthwhile threat to its power. China claims that Russia will use their Technology for destruction after the Urcron and Morvare are driven away. Other nations UFL Originally known as the First-Sphere colony, but becoming The United Federation of Luna after gaining independence from the UEC in 2111, the UFL is entirely situated on the first "white" moon which orbits Earth. The nation is, like Gaia, to have a really different and detached society from earth, based on a society of great equality, trust and well-being. They are possibly the most religious nation on earth, praising the Great Spirit is integrated into daily life, and the following of his teachings of "Unity, Duty and Destiny". In their entirety of almost over 400 years of independence, the UFL has been possibly the most peaceful of all nations on earth, only having one major civil war. Biological Info Gaia Second-Sphere Federation Still retaining part of the colony's initial name (Second-Sphere Colony), after gaining independence from Russia and the US in 2301, Gaia is located on the second transformed "blue" moon of the same name. It is a highly advanced and urbanised district, having a very stable economy. They speak a dialect of both English and Russian, with the differences between the languages becoming more and more blurry over the centuries. Gaia is the largest of the two moons, but ironically being the polar opposite of Luna, having the highest crime rates, In fact an entire sub-denomination of Ghost_K operates on the planet, consisting of four powerful elementals, in case the worst were to occur. The nation isn't scared of racial complexity. It is known to have a very large portion of African descendants, who often hold some of the richest positions on the society. It is believed that Dante Kyrushu is located here - a prime threat to earth's security. Category:Science Fiction Category:Universes